A head up display apparatus that can display operation information, etc., superimposed on a scene viewed through a windshield of a vehicle exists (for example, see JP 2003-300426 A).
In recent years, a demand to increase displayable information quantity by widening a display area of the head up display apparatus increases. A demand to increase a size of a head up display unit constituting the head up display apparatus therefore increases.